


Videos: APFR Origins

by 123leyang321



Series: Fan Storm Hawks Season 3 Series [2]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canon Continuation, Drama, Family, Fanvids, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Love, No Romance, Origins, Parent Death, Pre-Canon, Prophecy, Season 3, Ship Tease, Storm Hawks Season 3, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321
Summary: This would be the companion videos to episode 62 of my Storm Hawks Fan 3rd Season fanfiction.





	1. Sum Up

  
  


 

* * *

 

**Aerrow's, Piper's, Finn's and Radarr's Origins**

_Aerrow's terra was attacked when he was still 4 years old by the Cyclonians. He was captured and taken away while his family died (no, not by the Dark Ace, just any talon). 3 years later, he was thrown into the prison mine to start working for them. A little while later, Radarr kinda invaded his cell through the air ducts. The little guy was wary of Aerrow at first, but then he understood the boy's pain and became his friend. More 4 years later, Finn was thrown into the prison mine, and there he met Aerrow and Radarr. The 3 became friends and spent more 2 years in the prison until a miracle happened: an opportunity to escape the prison presented itself._

_They plotted their escape during a prison breakdown in which there was a terrible malfunction of their systems, so they stole a talon switchblade and flew away. Aerrow avoided all the falling boulders from the tunnels until they finally see the day light again. Finn commented on how Aerrow could ride a skimmer so well, which made the latter have a quick flashback of Lightning Strike (unaware that it was his father), causing him to lose control of the ride and make the 3 crash land on an unknown terra._

_Meanwhile, Piper was wandering around alone in that very same terra, just observing her surroundings. She thought back to what just happened to her: she had an argument with her parents about her crystal mastery, then she kinda ran away to train alone, but a while later, the Cyclonians raided her Terra and after they left, she made her way back to her house and found both her parents dead, which traumatized her a lot. Soon, Aerrow spotted her and ended up bumping into her._

_He took an instant liking to her, even though she was very shut in and actually wondered why she behaved that way, though he didn't complain, since he wasn't being 100% open either. She noticed how he was so friendly to her, even though she always seemed pretty distant and a little cold too, since the images of her dead parents kept haunting her. She had been alone for quite a long while, so suddenly meeting someone that could actually matter to her felt odd. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she needed his presence somehow. He was the very first person that was managing to break through her shell. Aerrow soon gained her trust, and she started opening up more to him. She told him about how she'd love to explore the world, learn more about crystals and have many good friends, and at that he realized: she had dreams. Then he also noticed he never thought about that, about the future or what he intended to do with his life._

_One day, a storm hit them. The storm was so strong it pushed Piper off a cliff, but Aerrow managed to catch her before she would fall. He grabbed only one of her arms, though, since she was holding a crystal on her other one. She was starting to slip from his grasp so he had to convince her to throw that crystal away so he could pull her up before the storm pushed him off the cliff as well. A while later, they went down the cliff and found the crystal completely destroyed. Piper was devastated, but Aerrow didn't understand why._

_She then told him how she recently lost her family wondering if he had ever lost someone. After he confirmed that, she was surprised by how he dealt with his loss at such a young age, to which he says he just... Moved on. She asked him if he even cared about anything anymore, if he was truly living or just surviving. But he couldn't answer that question, which prompted her to walk away until she'd calm down, so she'd not show herself weak in front of him. He followed her with his eyes, then looked at the broken crystal. Maybe it was time to start caring._

_He thought about the few experiences he had with her: their very first encounter, when he saved her and encouraged her not to give up hope, and how he felt about that, if he meant all the supportive things he had ever told her. He did. So he decided to take the shards of the crystal with him, just in case._

_They spent some time that way, with that distance between them, Piper feeling like reality is a prison and that she's living on a dream in an attempt to feel better. She feared Aerrow would leave her if she kept acting distant and cold, but she was so depressed she couldn't do anything about that. Until he actually surprised her. He had found a way to polish one of the crystal shards and turn it into a necklace to give as a gift to her._

_She then realized that he truly cared about her, and he was a true friend, that would stand up with her when she was feeling down and that'd never abandon her. She started believing in having deep bonds with other people again, thanks to Aerrow. She was so moved she hugged him, thanking him for being her best friend and for being there for her, while he was more than grateful for having met her, since thanks to her he had finally woken up to life._

_After that, she officially joined their party. Soon, they sneaked their way into the cargo hold of a carrier cruiser that was leaving the terra. The cruiser was hit by a very strong storm but managed to get out safely. A while later, the ship crossed the borders of the Cyclonian territory and was chased by Cyclonian cruisers even out of Cyclonian area. The ship was shot down and as it fell, it hovered a little over a small terra, so the group jumped off the ship into the terra. There they found their new home: Terra Neverlandis._


	2. Finn's Story

 

* * *

 

**Finn's Story**

Finn was captured by the Cyclonians when he was around 10-11 years old. He was thrown in a prison mine where he met Aerrow and Radarr who befriended him. They spent years playing pranks and having some fun as a way to lighten the hard life in the prison. One day, though, Aerrow gets fed up with the prison and decides they should try to escape. They make a plan and work on their escape, being able to finally get to freedom. However, during their escape, they end up crash landing on a nearby Terra, where Aerrow meets Piper.

Finn teases Aerrow about Piper just for the fun of it, but ends up surprised by how truly smitten his friend is with the new girl. He tries to get through that and attempts to pretty much force himself between them, but realizes Aerrow is starting to ignore him and his ideas in favor of Piper, which makes him angry. Finn starts to notice he's being left behind and is slowly losing Aerrow's friendship.

As they travel together, a storm hits them and Aerrow pretty much puts the others at risk to save Piper and convince her of letting her family heirloom go. After the girl requests some time alone, Aerrow goes back to their camp where Finn demands him to explain what's going on, and upon being dismissed without much talk, he's angered and confronts Aerrow about how he prefers Piper over him, calling him a traitor for ditching him as a friend. Aerrow is enraged by that and pushes Finn to the ground out of an angry impulse. He quickly regrets that, but Finn doesn't let that go and the two end up in a fight. Piper suddenly comes back to the camp and gets caught up in the middle of their quarrel. Finn manages to dodge out of the way, causing Aerrow to nearly hit Piper instead. He stops dead on his tracks in order not to get her hurt, which causes him to lower his guard and allows Finn to take him out.

Piper asks why they are fighting, but Finn just leaves without much of an explanation and just tells them to hurry up so they could continue on the travel. Aerrow, however, decides not leave things like that and goes after him to explain himself. He finds Finn reflecting alone on the latest events and tells him why he's been becoming close to Piper: because she had lost her family recently to a Cyclonian attack and the last thing she had left of it was destroyed because of him. Finn admits he had no idea of that and relates to her. Not only that, but he also remembers how Aerrow had been a good friend to him despite everything that they went through in the prison mine. They finally forgive each other and accept where their friendship stands: they're good friends, not necessarily best friends, but definitely good pals.

After that, they get to an abandoned village and search for some supplies there, where Aerrow finds the material he uses to make Piper a necklace, finally setting things right with her as well. They keep on their journey, together as a family until they arrive, at last, to Terra Neverlandis, their new home.


	3. Prelude to Aerrow's Story

 

* * *

 

**Prelude to Aerrow's Story**

10 years prior to the cartoon's events, Aerrow's home terra was invaded by the Cyclonians. While he was running away, he was intercepted by a white hawk that showed him a vision of the future: it showed a person's face and a silhouette of someone holding two twin blades with angelic wings. The vision wasn't very clear to him then, and it left him overwhelmed, giving more than enough time for the enemy troops to catch up with him and take him away to the Cyclonian prison mine.

Since then, he started thinking he had been cursed for being shown that vision, because it was thanks to it he was stuck in the prison, so he pushed it away in order to try to cope with his situation. 3 years later he meets Radarr, then 4 years after that Finn is thrown in his cell. 3 more years pass, Aerrow slowly starts remembering that vision from a decade ago and decides he was supposed to go find that person, realizing that all along he had somehow been "thirsting" for them, longing to finally meet them in person.

He, of course, does meet her after he and his friends escape from the prison, and she's none other than Piper, someone who'd eventually become his best friend and a person he really cares for. So, in the end, he had been "gracefully" cursed, because even though that vision caused him to be locked in a prison for a decade, Piper was still a good thing.

From then on, the four become like a family and start their adventures together.


End file.
